


After falling

by cat_halle



Series: Falling in French [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_halle/pseuds/cat_halle
Summary: Snippets of the Hallé-Kane family





	After falling

**Author's Note:**

> So... these are like little things I wrote before finishing the main story, so spoiler alert!

Patrick and Jonathan were doing a press conference to talk about their new contracts at the end of the season and the "A" that would now permanently be on Patrick's jersey. Alexandra was back home, but since she was 8 months pregnant, Collin is with his dad at the UC. Sharpy and Seabs were there too to babysit him and keep him occupied. Of course, the only way they could think of was to bring him on the ice during practice, even if the boy couldn't skate very well yet. 

Patrick was explaining why it took him so long to accept the alternate captain post when he heard cries. His son's cries. His head immediately snapped to where the noise was coming from, worried. He got up fast, muttered an excuse and almost ran to the locker room. Sharp was kneeling beside the two-year-old who was crying and screaming, hot tears streaming down his little cheeks. Patrick's heart stopped at the sight. Before Collin was born, someone would've told him that the most terrifying sound he'd ever hear is the one of his child in pain and he would have laughed. But now? God, he preferred to hear a bone break during a game over hearing Collin crying because he's hurt. The little boy's left knee was kind of red, not bleeding though.

"What happened?" his voice sounded frantic.  
"He fell because he had difficulty walking with his skates on. It's not that bad, Kaner." assured Brent.  
"Yeah, he never walked with his skates, Alexandra was afraid this would happen. Can one of you go tell Tazer I'll come back in a few minutes? With Collin?"  
"I'll go."  
"Thanks Sharpy, and thanks to you both for watching him."  
"No problem Peeks."

Patrick sat down, Collin in his arms, still crying, but not as hard as before.

"What happened son? Did you fall?"  
"Yes"  
"Does your knee hurt?"  
"Not anymore, papa."  
"Alright. Wanna come with me while I talk with people?" asked Patrick as he erased the tears from his cheeks.

The little boy nodded, still cuddled on his dad's chest. Pat got up and put Collin on the bench. He detached the little skates and undressed Collin before putting him in more casual clothes than his winter suit. He took his son in his arms properly before walking back to the press room.

"Sorry, had a little boy back there who had some trouble with his skates." he laughed as he leaned back in his chair, Collin sitting on his lap. "What are we talking about?"  
"I asked if it ever occurred to any of you that if you both retire in the next five years, you will never have played in the NHL without each other."  
"Oh! To be honest, I don't really see myself playing without Jonny boy here. It would just be weird being on the ice without him cursing in French, you know?" he jokes and the crowd laugh.  
"But you speak French now, don't you?" a journalist in the back asks.  
"Yes, I do. Took me a few years - Jonathan, don't laugh at me! - but you know, my wife used to speak French when she didn't want me to understand, so I had to learn. Her family doesn't speak a lot of English either, so I basically had to. Wasn't easy though. I'm happy my children will speak the two languages fluently at a young age, just like Jonathan. It didn't turn out so bad, did it?" Patrick turns his head towards his friend.  
"No, of course not! I will forever be thankful of my mother for that." he shakes his head.  
"Patrick, there's something you never wanted to address in the past : why is your wife not called Mrs. Kane?"  
"Well, there is a reason why I never answered that question, that is because it is private. But I would like to explain something to y'all. In Québec, women do not take their husband's name when they marry. They keep their own name, and my wife has always been proud to have Hallé as her last name. Jonathan, is your mother Mrs. Toews?"  
"Hum, no, she's not. She kept Gilbert as her last name."  
"Well, there you have it! It's not because she is ashamed of her husband, it's because she is an independent woman that is proud of her roots and her name. And I fully respect that. My son here is called Collin Mattéo Hallé-Kane and my daughter's last name will be Hallé-Kane as well. They are no less my children because they have their mother's name as well as mine. That's all I'll ever say on that matter." Patrick says as he bounces Collin on his thigh to keep him occupied.

The little boy was beginning to move around a little too much, playing with the pens and pencils on the table, making noises with his mouth. He is bored. The crowd is silent in front of them, speechless after Patrick's speech.

"Congratulations for your daughter, Patrick." a journalist says, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Thank you, we are very excited." Patrick nods, smiling at the man. "Jonathan, do you have anything else to say?"  
"No, I think everything has been said. Thank you everyone for coming, we'll see each other soon." Jonny announces as they get up and walk out of the room.

"Wow, Peeks, that was something else! I don't think I have ever seen you more serious with the media. I'm sure Alexandra will appreciate it."  
"Yeah, thanks Jon. I was tired to hear the same question over and over again, to be honest." Patrick bumps his fist on Jon's. "Hey, Collin, what do you think about going eating with papa and Jonny?"  
"Oui! J'ai faim!" he screams.  
"Ok, on y va! Jon, where do you want to eat?" Patrick laughs at the language change by his son.  
"There's this place near your house that's pretty good, we could go with Alex as well?"  
"She texted me like half an hour ago for telling she was going to take a nap, she's probably asleep by now. It's gonna be just boys!"  
"Alright! Collin, qui va mettre son manteau le plus vite, toi, moi ou papa?"  
"Moi, moi, moi! Je suis le plus rapide!" Collins answers as he runs towards Pat's stall where his coat is.  
"Un, deux, trois, go!"


End file.
